Arkham High
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if all the arkham villains had to go to high school together? Well your about to find out,


Author note: this story takes place in a highschool. It is supposed to be as if all the Arkham characters are 15 year olds. Please don't forget to review!

G

Chapter one: Girl, you don't know nothing about me...

"1467 willams drive, this is the place!" Harley looked up. "Hmm, kinda big for a school eh?" But Harley shrugged and walk in anyways. The hallways were white with blue-grey decor, and light brown tiled floor. "Not bad," Harley smirked. "For a highschool.

Harley looked at her paper, home room was #273. She looked to her left. "Man, I'm only in the 50's." She sighed and walked slowly down to the end of the school. It was only 7:28am, which ment class didn't start for another 22 minutes.

"OK, my class sould be right about here-" 'thud' "Hey! Watch it!" Harley growled and looked up to see the person she had ran into. Her eyes widened. "Uh,oh." She whispered. Croc... Harley had never been to this school but she had heard rumors about croc. Bad rumors too. He was a bully and could beat up anyone who would dare to get in his way. "I think that your the one who should watch it!" Croc snarled at her. Harley gulped and shuddered. "H-heheh. Uh, err this is all a misunderstanding." Harley said backing away slowly. Croc took a step forward, his foot hit the ground with a thud. "The only thing I'm not understanding is why your still here instead of running down the hall before I kill you and eat your bones." Harley ran past croc and into home room and slammed the door behind her. Harley looked to her left than to her right, then Sighed. "Croc get ya?" Harley jumped in surprise. She looked to her right to see a doll looking weird guy with a hat and odd hands. "Uh, yeah." The teen shrugged. "Don't worry about him he does that to all the newbies." He then smirked. "If there's anyone you should be afraid of its me." Harley frowned in confusion. "Oookkkaaaaaaay...?" "Oh, and I'm crane, but you can call me scarecrow." He the walked of to sit with his other friends.

Harley shook her head. "Man what a freak." She whispered. Harley walked over and sat at a desk. Hmmm, still 11 minutes till class. She got up. Might as well meet my class mates right? She thought. There was a green lady, and a pile of, mud?

The green lady must have seen me look lost because she got up and walked over to me. "Hey, you a newbie?" I sighed and nodded. "Look don't worry about it. You'll be fine. I'm ivy by the way." She smiled. "You've already met scarecrow and by the looks of it croc too." I laughed. "Yeah..." Ivy looked weird, like she was missing something. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Jack. Jacks not here yet." "Jack?" I asked. "Yeah, he's a prankster who loves causing trouble. But when he gets here, don't call him by his real name, that make him mad." I raised a brow. "Than what should I call him?" Ivys eyes narrowed. "Joker."

Then there was a loud boom and the door fell in, smoke was everywhere. A person was walking through the smoke now. He had green hair and green eyes, as well as blue ripped jeans and a purple tight shirt that showed simi-abbs under. I gasped and leaned over to ivy. "He's hot!" I whispered and I pay looked at me as though I had lost my mind. "Am I late?" He called out as he walked over the shards of broken glass. "What the hell!?" The teacher yelled out as he ran towards him. "Ugh, he can never take a joke!" The teen exclaimed before punching, and knocking out the teacher. "Hahaha." He laughed lightly as he stepped over the teachers body.

"Well well well, who are you?" He asked me, putting his hand under my chin. I panicked and stuttered. "I-I'm, H-Harley, Harley quinn, who are you?" I asked hesitantly. "Jokers the name gal." He looked me in the eyes. "And I can tell I know a lot about you already." Huh? What did he mean? Oh crap! I was blushing! "Uh... Err, how do you know I don't know a lot about you?" I said awkwardly. "Oh my dear," he smiled. "You don't know a thing about me..."

well ill that was chapter one! Hoped you liked it, I'm going to post the next chapter in one day. I will have way more drama I the next one I promise. Please fav and review!


End file.
